food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardtack Biscuit
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Gyudon |pairs2 = |paired1 = Braised Noodles |paired2 = |fa1 = Large Sparrow |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Mushroom Alfredo |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 压缩饼干 |personality = Indifferent |height = 157 cm |likes1 = Gyudon |likes2 = Braised Noodles |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = |cvcn = AKB48 Team SH 李诗绮 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = I only want to deal with Fallen Angels, and never to face humans again; in comparison, humans are so much more cumbersome. |bio = Born in an age of war, she actively patrolled Gloriville, Nevras, and other locations as a hired soldier. Her turning point was when renounced participating in human civil wars, and turned to battling Fallen Angels. |food introduction = The word "biscuit" originates from the phrase "a bread that is toasted twice". It is baked using flour and water or milk without the addition of yeast. As one of the preserved food that must be prepared when anyone go on a holiday or any outings, hardtack biscuits has become one of the crucial sustenance that soldiers need to prepare during wars as it's convenient to consume. Moreover, hardtack biscuit is a type of biscuit prepared using baking powder and possesses these characteristics: fragrant, sweet, crunchy and does not absorb moisture. Because hardtack biscuits are subjected to high temperature and pressure during the expansion process to kill bacteria and detoxify it, it is suitable for long-term storage, transportation and the military. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1770 |atk = 53 |def = 27 |hp = 470 |crit = 629 |critdmg = 771 |atkspd = 1482 |normaltitle = Wartime Supplies |normal = Hardtack Biscuit eats her biscuit, making her next attack a critical one and dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage. |energytitle = Precision Sniper |energy = Hardtack Biscuit takes aim, dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy, plus 221 additional damage. If the target's HP is less than or equal to 25%, the target is killed instantly. |linktitle = Super Precision Sniper |link = Hardtack Biscuit takes aim, dealing 120% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy, plus 261 additional damage. If the target's HP is less than or equal to 30%, the target is killed instantly. |pair = Gyudon |pair2 = |name = |contract = So you're my new employer? |login = Is there a new mission? |arena = The place is too open, it's hard to set up an ambush. |skill = A prey is only considered one if it's dead. |ascend = Can you upgrade my gun too? |fatigue = I'm feeling quite tense, it's getting tiring. |recovering = Want a cup? This beer tastes nice. |attack = Command received. Target confirmed. |ko = There was a mistake in the intel... |notice = Food? Food... You mean rations? |idle1 = No shooting range...at home? Fine, I'll hang out at the research center. |idle2 = It's been a long time since I've experienced this type of silence, I'm not used to it... |idle3 = The same types of enemies, the same type of days. How long will these days last...huff...huff... |interaction1 = So it's all Fallen Angel combat preparations, very good. |interaction2 = Most humans are the same, but you--you're different. |interaction3 = Don't touch it! I meant, it's dangerous if there's a misfire. |pledge = Till now, my memories are filled with fire and steel. But, if you're willing to be with me despite all this...then, I'm yours. |intimacy1 = Stand behind me! You gotta be careful, the battlefield is very perilous. |intimacy2 = I'm not good at this kind of conversation. But, I do like how things are right now. |intimacy3 = These clothes... They're very breezy... Okay, as long as you like it. |victory = Who's next. |defeat = Temporary retreat. |feeding = This can be exchanged for...forget it. Thanks. |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}